Samsara (Martial Intent)
Lin Ming's second Martial Intent. He got this from the Sorcerer's Pagoda after comprehending the 100 Samsara's A Martial Intent there strenghen and protects his soul. Samsara mrtial intent is capable of soul attack. It can let the enemy experience 100 lives possibilities and turn them into an idiot. Chapter 183 – Samsara of 100 Lives The Minor Samsara Path is a cultivation method that isn’t considered too profound; you could even call it a weak ability. It’s something that was created by a World King powerhouse, and afterwards many people managed to cultivate it to large success and thus there were many jade slip copies that were created. It spread out and many Holy Lord and Divine Lord powerhouses studied it. Once a person trained in a cultivation method to the highest level, that person would be able to carve the complete cultivation method in a jade slip. Even transcendent divine mights were no exception. However, it was a pity that it was simply far too difficult to cultivate a transcendent divine might to the limit. Even an Empyrean might not be able to do so. After all, the transcendent divine mights created by others might not suit them perfectly. In this sort of situation, although the Minor Samsara Path wasn’t an extremely popular ability, it was still easy enough for a World King level Buddhist sect to obtain it. Naturally, this sort of cultivation method wasn’t too strong. Overview The so-called samsara means that after the journey of life and death, one can reincarnate in the six paths of eternity, continuing the cycle of life and death! There is a theory. That is that after a mortal dies they may enter samsara, but a martial artist cannot. This is because a martial artist cultivating martial arts is a practice that defies the heavens’ wishes. Thus, after they die they will be cursed by the heavens, unable to enter the cycle of samsara. When their physical form dies, they will truly perish, turning into absolute nothingness! A mortal could enter samsara, but because a martial artist’s very existence defied the will of the heavens, they would be cursed after death and unable to enter samsara? Did that mean that all who practiced martial arts were destined to travel a path of no return? Struggling to cross the final stage, betting everything to reach the peak of all martial arts, with the only other choice being to become nothing more than ashes? But since ancient times, had there really been anyone that had ever managed to reach the true peak of martial arts? And even if there were, how many people could there have possibly been? Greater Ideal The six paths of samsara were an idea of the Buddhist belief. It was reasonable that Lin Ming’s Samsara martial intent originated from the Buddhist belief. When Lin Ming first stepped onto the road of martial arts, the Samsara martial intent had played an extremely important role. However, afterwards, Lin Ming had used it less and less. This was because the Samsara martial intent was unable to follow his rapid rise in strength. After all, the Sorcerer of the Southern Wilderness was only an ordinary powerhouse of the Divine Realm. The martial arts inheritances they left behind were naturally eliminated.Category:Martial Intent Category:Mount Potala